


Black On Black

by simonsnowman



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chenle gets kidnapped by NCT, Chenle is the innocent one, Drama, Dream is dark, Lucas and Mark at bad at feelings, M/M, WinWin is winwin, Yuta is a caring mom, but so is 127 and U, fluff later on, idk - Freeform, later on action??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsnowman/pseuds/simonsnowman
Summary: NCT kidnaps Chenle after he escapes downtown.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do this after watching Lucas perform GO with the Dream kids. I don’t regret a single thing ;)

“Disgusting bitch!”

 

A slap then a thud was heard and Chenle has never ran out of his own house so fast before. He kept running until he reached lamp post on an unfamiliar street, sank down to the ground while cradling his cheek and cried ugly sobs. It wasn’t time that they had yelled at him but it was the first time that his parents had physically hit him.

All because he came out as gay a few weeks prior. He has never felt this week, even after his language arts teacher embarrassed him in front of the class saying that he couldn’t write essays the way a student should.

Chenle’s sobs slowed down to just whimpers and sniffles before the young Chinese boy realized that he has no idea where is. He must have ran to the other side of town where his parents forbid to let him visit. Not even once. And it was night time so shady people must be out and about.

God he hates it when he doesn’t think.

Chenle got up and started walking at a slow pace towards where he thinks his house was. His cheek hurt and his legs felt like they were going to give out beneath him. He wishes that he was in his bed locked away from the danger of his homophobic parents and the world.

He heard a few footsteps behind him by when he whipped around no one was there. Chenle but his lip and started to lightly jog. He didn’t want to be raped at this time of night or at all. He was a struggling seventeen year old trying to get into a music college.

This time when he heard the footsteps again he saw a flash of something moving in the dark shadows. Oh hell no Chenle thought as he went into a sprint. The footsteps quickened and sounded so close that he can imagine the person right behind him.

Chenle took a turn but in the dark he didn’t see the rock in front of his foot. He crashed into the ground and saw a figure loom over him. Chenle helplessly fought against his attacker and it only took a sharp hit to the temple for the young boy to faint.

 

 

 

 

Chenle drowsily woke up and blinked at the harsh light above him piercing his eyes. Memories from last night rushed to his brain and man did his head hurt like the devil. Whoever kidnapped him had some sort of experience to knock him out so quickly. Which brought him to wake up a bit further and check his surroundings. He was in a dark room with his wrists and ankles bound to a chair and the creak of a door opening and the flood of footsteps caused him to snap his head towards the sounds.

All of a sudden he was surrounded by 15 men and they were the most handsome men he was ever seen in his life. They were dangerous though and Chenle knew he had to be cautious. A boy stepped foward and walked towards Chenle with the most devilish smirk and stroked his cheek when he reached the other. Chenle held in a gasp as the boy studied his face with eyes that seemed to stare into his soul.

“That’s enough Jeno.” A sharp voice demanded and Jeno retracted his hand with a pout. “You’re no fun Taeyong hyung. Can’t I admire a pretty face when I see one?”

Taeyong narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to reply to the cocky response but the door slammed shut and a gasp was heard.

Somebody was in front of him again but this time Chenle knew who this was.

“Yuta hyung?!” Chenle cried as the Japanese man held his face gently and checked him over. In a flash Yuta turned around with absolute fury on his features. “What the actual fuck guys. Out of all people to kidnap you take my sweet Chenle? Bruised him up too from what it looks like.”

“I’m sorry hyung, I didn’t know.” Another person started babbling.

“Shut it Donghyuck.” Taeyong said and calmly faced the still pissed man. “Now how do you know... Chenle was it?” Chenle nodded his head and weakly said “Dong Chenle.”

There was silence as the group of men registered what he said and an “Oh shit” was added to the tense atmosphere. Then there was a shout and a distressed Sicheng ran into the room and immediately landed his sight on a bound Chenle. The others only watched as Sicheng hastily worked on the binds. The ropes finally were removed and Chenle was pulled into his brother’s chest. Fresh tears made it into his eyes and sure enough he started bawling like a baby.

“Shh it’s okay. You’re okay.” Sicheng whispered into his younger brother’s ear and waited for the boy to calm down. After a few minutes Chenle stopped and sniffed a little and stared into his brother’s concerned face.

“They hit me ge. Baba hit me, that’s why I have a bruise on my cheek and I ran out of the house and ended up on a strange street and all of a sudden someone chased me and knocked me out and now I’m here. I was so scared Sicheng.” Chenle rambled his voice cracking at the end. He wasn’t even aware that he was shaking until Yuta started to rub his back soothingly.

Sicheng gave Chenle a soft look but soon replaced it with a cold look as he faced the group. “I’ll deal with you later.” They all swallowed hard and nodded as Sicheng scooped Chenle up into his arms and left the room to his own. As they left Chenle could hear someone complain, “Good one Donghyuck. Not only did you piss off Yuta and WinWin, you kidnapped his younger brother.” and who he assumes was Donghyuck, whined.

Sicheng opened the door to his own personal room and laid his brother down, running his hands through the soft hair.

It was quiet but Chenle had so many questions to ask. “Why did you disappear 2 years ago?” The younger asked timidly.

Sicheng sighed and glanced at his face regretfully. “I don’t know. I needed an escape and I found one. I’m sorry for leaving you didi.”

  
“It’s okay. Will I go home?”

  
“No, not under my watch.”

  
“Okay.”

 

Chenle yawned and found himself snuggling into the covers of the bed. He heard a chuckle and felt a kiss being pressed to his forehead.

“Good night didi.”

  
“Night Chengie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna get some ChenLu fluff

“Psst. Short stack.”

Chenle groaned and swatted where the whisper was coming from. It was too late for this.

“Chenle, wake up!” The voice demanded urgently it’s volume still low.

At this point Chenle might as well give up so he turned towards the deep voice and squinted at the outline of a tall man. His height seemed familiar but he couldn’t place it.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Chenle asked quietly eyes meeting with a pair of gleaming ones.

“I’ll tell you if you come with me,” the man paused then continued, “I promise that I’m not going to kill you or worse.”

Chenle sighed and honestly, why is he even considering going with a stranger? He supposed that he shouldn’t think about to much as he already got up from the bed and the man has taken his hand and started to lead him through the winding hallways. Chenle hasn’t a clue where they are going but he decided to trust this giant.

After some minutes of walking they reach a window with a ladder just outside of it. The man gestures towards the ladder and gently pushes the smaller up. Chenle starts to climb and gasps when he reaches the rooftop.

The city is absolutely dazzling at nighttime, it’s gleaming lights sparking in contrast of the glimmering darkness. He’s so infatuated with the sight that he almost doesn’t notice the way that the man has now taken a spot next to him. Almost.

Chenle shifts his gaze to the being and his breath hitches at the man.

He’s gorgeous Chenle thinks as he takes in a sharp yet soft profile, dyed blonde hair with the roots starting to grow back in, his height at least a foot taller than Chenle’s and a simple black hoodie and jeans.

The guy gave a loose smile at the short teen and took in a deep breath before stating, “Wong Yukhei is my name in case you were wondering. Call me Lucas though.”

“Okay. So... Lucas? Why am I here?” Chenle asked innocently and returned his gaze to the buildings before them.

A sigh was released into the darkness. “I don’t know the exact reason. Taeyong just said something about how our gang needed another member. I think it’s so we have an even number of people so we can be stronger as a team.”

A nod. “How old are you Lucas?”

“19.” Lucas replied an amused look taking over his features. “How old are you Chenle?”

“Just turned 17 actually.” He grinned sheepishly and laughed at the shocked but pleased gleam in the taller’s eyes.

“Woah. That makes you the second to last of being the youngest in our group.” Lucas thought aloud. Chenle shrugged and faced his body to what he assumed was the Chinese or Hong Kong man beside him surprised to see that he already was facing the shorter.

A look of wonder crossed the older’s face as he stared at Chenle. “Has anyone told you that you were pretty before?”

Chenle blinks as he feels a flush cover his cheeks and he turns his gaze into a shy one. “No,” the young teen admits, “You’re the first one.”

Lucas smiles softly. “Then maybe I’ll be the first one to ask you out on a date. How about Saturday? There is a good ramen place nearby.”

Chenle gave out his signature dolphin laugh and grinned happily. “Yes, absolutely.”

Should he really go on a date with him? He just met him and Chenle knows that he is capable of being dangerous yet he wants to see more of this bright, shining side of Lucas.

The elder gave out a similar laugh, only deeper and pumped his fist in pride causing Chenle to laugh even harder. Lucas graspes both of Chenle’s hands and leans so close that he can feel his breath hit his face.

“I guess we’ll go in a few days right?”

“Right, unless you plan otherwise.” Chenle cockily said back and shrieked when the the soft giant picked him up and started down the ladder with the small boy clinging on to his neck like an octopus.

Soon enough they ended back at Sicheng’s bedroom door. Lucas set Chenle down and they stared at each other for a moment until Lucas begins to back away facing the teen and throwing up finger guns.

“See you tomorrow Lele.”

And Chenle swears that his increased heartbeat was because of fatigue and not because of the young adult’s actions.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after Chenle found himself standing in a living room staring at the men in front of him. He already knew a few from the previous day but he was introduced to most them this morning (by introduce he means a bunch of screaming, hitting, and apologetic glances).

Taeyong gazed lightly at the teen. “You must have a lot of questions, yes?”

“I actually don’t. If Sicheng-ge is here then what harm is there?” Chenle shrugged.

Taeyong seemed to be in deep thought. For the umpteenth time since Chenle has arrived silence filled the small room. It was almost uncomfortable with the heavy gazes that he started to shift on his feet when Taeyong snapped, startling Jungwoo out of his seat and Doyoung slightly spilling his tea onto the hardwood floor.

“Mark take Chenle outback. Get him accustomed to something.” Taeyong ordered. Mark—wow he was attractive too, everyone in the group is—nodded and went to lead the boy out of the room but Sicheng was having none of it.

“Do you really expect me to let you allow my baby brother to learn what we know? He’s too pure for that.” Sicheng spat at the leader while moving to grasp Chenle’s arm.

“What about Jisung? He learned at a age younger than Chenle. He was plenty innocent then as well.” Taeyong tried to reason.

“That’s Jisung, not Chenle. Plus he practically begged you to teach him how to use throwing knifes after you used them on his attackers.” The Chinese man retorted leaving Chenle shocked. Sicheng almost never gets angry from what he remembers so this must be pretty serious. Chenle shivered at the thought of the all of the things this group is capable of.

But wasn’t he a bit curious? Yes.

Will he be willing to kill someone? Probably not.

‘It’s still worth a shot’ the teen decided.

“Cheng-ge... I think you should let Mark show me. It doesn’t have to be a lot but just enough to know what I’m getting myself into.” Chenle said softly as if he was scared to further anger his fuming brother.

Sicheng looked at his sibling in disbelief but eventually let go of his arm hesitantly. Chenle stood motionless as he watched Sicheng whisper something in Mark’s ear and clapped him on the shoulder. Mark crooked his finger at the younger and they were off.

They arrived at a building behind the group’s house and Mark ushered Chenle into the looming building. Inside was a huge stadium like interior with a grassy area and weapons littered along the walls and railings. It should have left him a shaking, blubbering mess yet it didn’t. Chenle found himself tracing the patterns on the hilt of an old samurai sword. He was so lost in his own world, he jumped when he heard Mark’s chuckle close to his ear. He twirled around to see an amused Mark.

Mark spread out his arms. “Welcome to the weapon dome. Here you find the weapon you will use for the rest of your life.” He grinned boyishly at the end and Chenle couldn’t resist smiling back.

“So what weapon do you use?” Chenle asks when they were sat down on the grass. Mark looks up from ripping the grass and blinks.

“I use a revolver, it’s quite nice.” Mark began to continue though as he saw the young teen’s lips move to ask another question, “Taeyong uses throwing knives if you were paying attention as well as Jisung, Jeno and Donghyuck and Sicheng prefers martial arts while Yuta uses the samurai sword you were holding earlier. Doyoung uses a machine gun, Jungwoo uses a rifle, Kun nunchucks, Renjun dual knives, Jaemin bow and arrows, Ten a crossbow, Johnny specializes in pistols, Lucas uses a mace, and Jaehyun and Taeil use axes and hatchets. Simple right?”

Chenle stares in amazement. How could they own so many weapons? He started to get even more excited and Mark laughs knowingly at the little ball of energy before him.

“Go on, pick a weapon.” Mark urged gently. Chenle nodded and got up, walking slowly past all of the shining tools. He kept walking until he reached the corner where a lone baseball bat laid. It was a dull thing really, a plain tan color with red stripes and a couple of deep scratches but Chenle felt attracted to it like a fly drawn to a light. He picked up the bat and shifted its weight in his palms getting used to the feel.

Breath tickled his ears and Chenle froze as Mark fixed his grip on the hilt. “There. That grip will keep you swings steady.” He took in a deep breath and cologne filled his nostrils. It smelled like leather and coke but it wasn’t a bad scent. The smell made Chenle feel weak in the knees and he swore that he would have fell down if Mark hadn’t moved away.

Chenle glanced at the taller with curiousity when he picked up a revolver and turned to face him.

“Let’s get started shall we?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It was hours later when both boys raced back to the house, laughing and playfully shoving each other until they entered through the back door leading to the kitchen. Only a few pairs of eyes glanced at the pair sitting down at the table to eat with the rest.

Yuta laughed and ruffled Chenle’s hair as a plate of beef and rice was placed in front of the boys. “I see y’all had fun.”

Chenle nodded enthusiastically and used his hands to express his words as he ate. “It was really cool! Mark showed me the basics and-“ He was cut off by Mark’s hand being slapped onto his mouth.

“Shhhh, keep it a secret man.” Mark whined childishly causing Chenle to gasp dramatically.

“Oh but why not?” Chenle batted his eyelashes at the Canadian. Mark looked taken aback before slowly winking at the boy next to him who was dying in hysterics. The group of males around them were a confused, glad mess. At least they were getting along.

The members went on with eating beef and joking around (Yuta did not appreciate the members making fun of his boyfriend Johnny) but everyone failed to notice the jealous glare being sent towards the smiling pair.


	4. Chapter 4

“I think we’re lost.”

 

 

“What do you mean you think we’re lost?!” Chenle screeched at a sheepish Lucas. They were taking a walk through the park for their “date” and Lucas insisted that they go into the woods for fun. Chenle was unsure but who was he to resist the overgrown man-child?

 

Now they were lost. Chenle should have trusted Kun when the older man ranted about how bad of an idea it was to go out with Lucas.

 

“It’s alright,” Lucas nervously tried to calm the annoyed teenager, “I’ll find a way out and-“

 

Chenle whipped around so fast Lucas thought he had whiplash, and stomped over to the other and jabbed his finger into his chest. “Oh no sir mister. You are not getting us out of here. You’re the one to get us lost so I’m not trusting you to lead us out. I’ll do it.” Chenle then pointed to himself and cocked an eyebrow.

 

Lucas stood there dumbfounded, then proceeded to slowly grin. “Wow, that was hot.” One look from Chenle was all it took to make him shut up.

 

Eventually Chenle does find a way out (much faster than they got in the woods) and they stop by a bench to catch their breath. The two had to go through branches and bushes to get out and then raced out. Not the smartest choice but it worked.

 

A cold wind passed through and Chenle shivered a bit. Lucas looked at him motioned him to come closer. Chenle hesitantly shuffled towards him and squeaked when he was engulfed in Lucas’s embrace and jacket. It was warm but...

 

“What are you doing?” Chenle questioned squirming to get comfortable.

“Keeping you warm, duh.” Lucas rolled his eyes fondly. Warmth danced across the smaller’s cheeks and he thanked the universe that it was nightfall. Yes, they spent a good 2 hours getting out of the woods.

 

Both of them sat on the ground and Lucas rested his head on Chenle’s. A pleasant silence settled with nothing but the pair’s soft breathing. It didn’t last long as a thought struck Chenle.

 

“Hey what time is it?” Chenle asked. Lucas hummed and turned on his phone lazily. “It’s 9:30, why?”

 

Chenle groaned and slumped against Lucas’s chest. “We were supposed to be back 15 minutes ago.” Lucas formed an ‘o’ with his mouth and quickly got up helping Chenle up along the way, intertwining their hands and broke off into a run towards the NCT gang house.

 

 

“You both know that it’s 9:40, right?”

 

Chenle and Lucas jump at the sudden voice. They look back from the door and were greeting with an emotionless Yuta and an angry Taeyong. Mark, Sicheng, and Jaehyun were on the couch watching silently.

 

“Yes, we do.” Lucas daringly tested. Chenle felt his eyes widen at the even more narrowed look everyone was sending the tall young adult. The air seemed to crackle as Sicheng Taeyong took a step foward, right in front of Lucas. Taeyong suddenly turned to Chenle.

“What did y’all do today?” He asked but it sounded more like a demand.

 

Chenle was sure that he would piss his pants before forming a shaky response. “We took and walk in the park and got lost in the woods. It took 2 hours to get out.”

 

“I think it’s off to bed for you didi.” Sicheng coldly said and jerked his head towards the stairs. Chenle felt his eyes water and looked down in shame as he made his way towards the staircase. He made brief eye contact with Mark and the look he sent him was so soft and worried that it made tears escape his eyes when he ran up the stairs.

 

He carefully opened the door and crawled into bed. It was a good 10 minutes before there was a dip in the bed and the familiar warmth of Sicheng was pressed against his back. Chenle turned over and his brother wrapped his arms around the younger.

 

“I’m sorry Cheng.” Chenle murmured quietly into the dark. Sicheng shushed him and ran his fingers through Chenle’s hair. “Just go to sleep Lele. Don’t worry about Lucas, this isn’t the first time that this has happened.”

 

Said boy nodded and closed his eyes, but he never quite fell asleep until Sicheng’s hamd stilled.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! I’m sorry that I went on an unofficial hiatus. Please forgive my sinful actions ;0

The weapon practice building sounded with cackles as Renjun had failed to stab the dummy in the proper vital points. Jeno was practically crying as he reenacted the way Renjun had twirled in the air. “Guys, come on. It wasn’t that funny!” Renjun pouted at the four wheezing boys. Chenle sobered up a little and stumbled over to pat the older’s back while wiping away the stray tears. “It’s okay gē. We all know you do better than that. You just looked like a flying noodle at the moment.” Renjun’s pleased smile disappeared and grabbed the younger in a headlock. Chenle screeched and reached out for Jaemin, who in response just laughed and stood away watching with Jisung and Jeno. 

“Okay okay fine! I’m sorry. Have mercy o’ great one.” Chenle choked out, hands reaching up to rub at his neck after Renjun released him. Jisung whistled loudly and walked over to the gasping Chinese teen to inspect the ring of red around his pale neck. “Sicheng is going to throw a fit when he sees that.” 

Renjun shrugged and ruffled Chenle’s hair. “I’ll deal with that when I feel like it.” The electric bell went off in the building signaling snack time before dinner for the group of teens. The five dragged themselves over to the grass and pulled out their packed lunches that Taeyong and Kun had packed them. Jaemin clapped at the food Taeyong packed him and gave out a ‘whoop’. “Taeyong is just like a sugar daddy, except mom version. Instead of giving money he gives food!” Jaemin joked and Jisung choked as the milk he was drinking shot out through his nose. Renjun and Jeno shrieked with laughter leaving Chenle to whack the coughing younger’s back. “You okay?” Chenle asked, not satisfied until he heard him croak out a weak yes. 

The doors entrance slammed open causing the five to almost jump out of their skin. Donghyuck was standing with his hands on his hips dramatically. “Sup bitches, guess who has arrived!” “A chimpanzee.” Jisung deadpanned as the tan teen gracefully flipped over to where the others were eating and stole Jeno’s sandwich, who gave him a death glare. “Hyuck stop showing off, we get it. You and Jeno are super flexible and stuff.” Chenle whined. Donghyuck just flashed him a smile. “First of all, no can do sweetcheeks,” he then turned and pointed the sandwich at Jisung,” Secondly, fuck you, you evil beanstalk.” 

Jisung scrunched up his face at Donghyuck. “Ew, no thanks hyung. Maybe you should ask someone else.” In a flash, the tan Korean was sitting on top of Jisung and had his hands wrapped around his throat. Jaemin and Jeno hollered in anticipation at the back while Chenle and Renjun tried to pry Hyuck off of the struggling Jisung. 

“Hey what’s going on here?!” 

Almost immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and Donghyuck let go of Jisung’s throat. The six all scrambled to stand in front of an unamused Dongyoung and a slightly concerned Jungwoo. Jisung cleared his throat and spoke up, “Nothing, we were just fooling around.” Dongyoung raised his eyebrows and folded his arms in front of his chest. “Well you fools need to hurry up. Food is ready and Yoonoh wants to talk to you, Jeno.” Jeno nodded and headed off in search of the elder Korean. Dongyoung followed the teeneaving Jungwoo with the others. Jungwoo blinked before shaking his head fondly. “Renjun, Jaemin, and Hyuck go wash up. As for you two,” he beckoned for the two youngest members to come closer, “you are coming with me. Taeyong and Sicheng will have a cow if they see the marks on your necks.” Chenle and Jisung looked at each other before shrugging and walked behind the older. Jungwoo ushered them past the kitchen and into the bathroom. “This is temporary fix but it’ll last through dinner.” He informed the young teens and gazed proudly at his work. Jungwoo had put a green color correcting powder on their necks canceling out the redness. Chenle opened his mouth in awe at his seemingly normal neck. “Woah, you’re so cool Jungwoo!” Chenle gushed with Jisung nodding frantically. Jungwoo chuckled and shooed them to the dinner table without another word.

Johnny was the first to notice their appearance. “Oh here they are. I was beginning to think that the weapons ate them.” He tried to joke around but only ended up with Taeil kicking him from under the table. Jisung left Chenle to go sit next to Ten. Chenle narrowed his eyes and whispered ‘traitor’ as he passed by the younger causing Ten to snicker at the two’s antics. Mark who was nearby pulled the standing blonde to the seat to him and they all started to eat after Sicheng showed up a little late. He shot Chenle a question glance to which the latter just shrugged in response. 

Mark leaned in close to Chenle. “So how did practice go?” Chenle slightly leaned in as well to allow Mark to hear his hushed answer. “I got choked by Renjun’s death hold and Jisung almost got killed by Hyuck’s killer grip. Other than that it went great.” Mark groaned regretfully in response. “Dang, the things I miss when Yuta forces me to help him go shopping.” At that Chenle gave out a high pitched cackle, resulting in Kun to glance worriedly over at the pair. “Are you okay? Do you need some help?” Kun asked and honestly Chenle couldn’t tell if he was playing around or was actually serious. “No, I’m fine.” He politely replied and Mark beside him laughed his butt off while slinging an arm around his waist. Chenle rested his head on Mark’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Gosh, Mark really did smell good and yep. That officially made Chenle a creep. For the rest of the meal they stayed like that ignoring the knowing looks and faux disgust shared by the other Dream members.

After a game of rock, paper, scissors it was decided that Taeil and Dongyoung would clear the table leaving the two to gripe all the way through the process. Everyone was playing in the front room and Chenle felt his arm being grabbed and suddenly he was in the hallway. When he looked up he was met with the sparkling eyes of Lucas. Chenle gasped and quickly embraced the taller who smiled and returned the smaller’s actions. Chenle pulled away smiling back at him. “So how have you been Xuxi?” The shorter of the two asked. Lucas groaned and threw his hands in the air and rested against the wall like a drama queen forcing a chortle out of Chenle. “You have no idea how much Taeyong and Sicheng freaked last night. For now I’ve been put out on watch duty during the day and not allowed on missions for a week.” He pouted causing Chenle to nudge Lucas playfully.

“Well I’m glad that you’re okay for the most part. Stay safe will ya?” Chenle held out his hand for the other to shake. A mischievous look glinted in Lucas’s eyes as he grasped the younger’s hand and kissed the back of it, laughing when a blush spread across Chenle’s cheeks. Chenle stuck out his tongue and left the overactive manchild for the movie Yoonoh had put on. He plopped down once again next to Mark who automatically pulled into his lap. It was a horror movie and half way in the movie Chenle had ended up practically straddling the Canadian, burying his face into the junction between his neck and shoulder. Mark cooed and encircled Chenle with his arms and suddenly the blonde felt strangely sleepy, which surprised him with all of the screams coming from the movie in the background. 

“Go to sleep Lele.” Chenle heard Mark whisper into his ear and a few minutes later the boy dozed off in the other’s arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that I have not been updating that much. Marching band camp started up and I usually come home around 8 or 9 at night. I promise to be working on each chapter whenever I have free time.

Chenle drowsily opened his eyes and frowned at the knocking at the bedroom door. Who dares to wake him up at six in the morning? He reluctantly got up and opened the door as the knocking seemed to only grow louder and louder with each passing second.

 

When he opened the door Jaemin was standing there with Chenle’s baseball bat and a change of clothes. He carelessly threw them at Chenle who stumbled, not expecting the sudden weight.

 

“Come on we’re going on a mission.” Jaemin said as he strutted into the Chinese’s room and scrunched his face. “And you really need to clean your room. What have you been doing?”

 

“Okay one, please do not come into my room at six in the morning and diss my lifestyle. Second of all, where are we even going? Sicheng doesn’t want me to go on a mission.” Chenle asked exasperated at the situation, pulling on the clothing and checking over his bat. It looks like Jeno put more nails on it judging by how cruelly they were hammered in. Chenle would have to thank him later and he was pulled from his thoughts by Jaemin pushing him towards the van outside.

 

Chenle clambered inside, gingerly setting himself by Jungwoo. Taeyong glanced up at the teen and gave a small smile. “Now that Chenle is here we can split into groups. Jaehyun you’re with Taeil, Winwin, and Yuta. Johnny, Jeno, Donghyuck, and

you’re in a group. Jungwoo you take Jaemin, Jisung, Renjun, and Kun. Ten you get to babysit Lucas and Mark along with Chenle. I’ll be here watching the cameras and order backup if we need it. Make sure to have your earpieces and look out for each other. Good luck.” Taeyong informed the group, not moving until everyone had grabbed their earpieces and got in their respective groups. Chenle made a move towards his bat but Ten shook his head at him.

 

“Leave that there, trust me. It’s too obvious.” Ten softly explained. Chenle nodded and allowed Ten to usher them out and begin leading the three in the direction of their destination. The herbal tea shop.

 

The owners of the shop were enemies of NCT, called themselves EXO. Sure the rival group was smaller than NCT but they had more experience and power so Chenle definitely had a right to be nervous.

 

Lucas sneaked a hand over to intertwine with Chenle’s, as if he knew and understood what he felt. Chenle squeezed his hand in thanks and Lucas chuckled softly at the small gesture.

 

Mark looked over from beside Ten and frowned. “Hey, no PDA here.”

 

Lucas raised his other hand and flipped him off. “Stop being jealous because I have more of a chance with Lele.” To prove his point he lifted Chenle’s hand and planted a kiss there, resulting in a blushing dolphin.

 

Mark cussed and started to move forward to them but Ten caught his shirt collar and pulled him to the front. “Excuse me ladies. While you two were fighting over who has enough testosterone to ask out dear Lele, I have been checking the map to see where we are going. We are here by the way.” Ten pursed his lips disapprovingly. Chenle felt his face burn not because of Lucas’ kiss but of embarrassment. He was basically now the headquarters of two idiots.

 

Mark and Yukhei glared at each other the whole time they entered the tea shop. Ten rolled his eyes as he leaned in to where Chenle was standing. “I’m sorry that you attracted those two boneheads. Maybe something will work out?” Ten tried but all Chenle could do was half heartedly laugh. A person coughed behind the four making everybody but Ten and this mystery person jump.

 

The person clapped his hands together and let out a charming smile. “Hello I’m Baekhyun, one of the owners of this fine shop. What can I do for you?”

 

Chenle could feel that he was slowly relaxing in the other’s friendly appearance but snapped out of it when he felt Mark pinch his hand.

 

“We would like to browse around for a bit if that’s okay.” Ten replied, his tone flat.

 

Baekhyun’s smile wavered for a bit but suddenly his face lit up and he snapped his fingers, pointing at Chenle. “I have a new tea that came in. Would you be interested in it?”

 

Chenle could feel the inaudible protests coming from Lucas and Mark. He knew it wasn’t safe to and that he could get really hurt but hey. His brother will come to save him.

 

“Sure.” Chenle chirped and followed Baekhyun to the back room. Baekhyun grabbed a container and opened the lid in the direction of Chenle.

 

“This tea was designed to make you feel calm and... relaxed.” Baekhyun’s friendly smile transformed into some more dangerous as Chenle breathed in the sweet aroma. He felt a small surge of panic and Chenle turned to run back to Ten, Yukhei, and Mark but his legs seemed like jelly and he tripped over himself, his vision and conscious fading into nothing.

 

Baekhyun crouched down and stroked Chenle’s freshly dyed hair. “It’s a shame I had to take you like how I did. This pretty face doesn’t deserve to be injured.”

 

He got up and pulled and pistol from his pocket and hid it behind him as he approached the nervous members.

 

Baekhyun fought down a giggle at the untrusting gazes they were shooting him. Heh, shooting him.

 

“I’m terribly sorry but I’m afraid the store is closing,” Baekhyun paused and pulled out the pistol, “forever.”

 

Without warning he shot at all of the lights and the windows causing Ten to grab the two other foreigners and run. Baekhyun leveled the gun’s tip at Mark’s head but decided to be nice and leave the three running.

 

He skipped back to the unconscious teenager and hummed in approval.

 

“Oh they are going to love you.”

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was getting really inspired lately so here is another update! The next one will probably be next week.

Sicheng slammed his hands down on the kitchen table, his stare sharp enough to cut Ten, Yukhei, and Mark if his eyes were knives. Ten and Yukhei sat still while Mark shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He wasn’t used to being in trouble unlike the other two men sitting next to him.

 

When they had arrived back at the house without Chenle, Sicheng was livid. It took a whole hour to calm him down (Mark made a mental note to thank Taeil) enough to even function. Now here they are, sitting in the kitchen with fuming members surrounding them, Taeyong looking the most disappointed they have ever seen him.

 

“You have three minutes to explain what the hell happened back at the tea shop or lord so help me I will pull your intestines out from your asses.” Sicheng threatened through gritted teeth. “I lost him once, it’s not going to happen again.”

 

It was dead silent, the only sound filling the air were the cicadas outside and the heavy breathing of the angry Chinese man, the atmosphere almost suffocating.

 

Ten gave the two young adults on each side of him a shallow side glance and decided to be the bigger person at the table. “We couldn’t do much. Baekhyun took Chenle to the back room—no doubt knocking him unconscious—and then shot up the place. At the moment it was be killed or hightail it out of there.”

 

Sicheng leaned in further and looked Ten right in the eye.

 

“Then you should have been killed.”

 

Taeyong finally intervened and pulled Sicheng away from the shaken men, moving his other hand up to Sicheng’s throat, squeezing it lightly. He then turned his face towards the 15 shocked members that were gathered around the table.

 

“We will not have comments like that thrown around this gang. We signed up to be friends and family,” Taeyong then gave Sicheng a pointed look and released his throat, “Is that understood?”

 

Sicheng reluctantly nodded, muttering out a small apology to Ten. Ten gave him a short tilt of his head to show that he accepted the apology.

 

The sound of Kun clearing his throat breaking the tense atmosphere thoroughly startled everyone. “So are we going to start searching Chenle or are we going to fight each other?” Kun asked unamused.

 

Jaemin hopped off from his place in the counter and grabbed Jisung and Renjun’s wrists. “We’ll be off searching for any evidence of where they could have taken Lele.” Jaemin led the other two out I the kitchen and slowly everyone dispersed, all determined on only one goal.

 

Finding their hyperactive Chinese teen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Chenle regained his consciousness he did not expect to be lying down on a huge bed with expensive silk sheets and the fluffiest pillows he had ever felt in his life. It was so nice that he almost forgot that he was drugged and kidnapped. Again.

 

He groaned into the pillow and a small snort came from the corner of the room. Chenle stopped and slowly raised his head to see a tan man leaning in the shadows. He then looked down and saw that he was not in the clothes he was in yesterday and that his boxers were changed as well. Was... was that floral body wash he smelled coming from his body. Chenle’s mind slowly started to stitch pieces together and all he could do was one thing he did best.

 

Scream.

 

The tan man panicked as the teen screeched at the top of his lungs, throwing pillows at him trying to plaster himself onto the headboard.

 

“Wait!” He yelled at the scared Chinese, “this is not what it looks like. I swear.” The man then pointed at his chest. “My name is Jongin, Kim Jongin. I’m not here to hurt you only to check up on you.”

 

Chenle felt his mind start to settle and he was left panting heavily, his throat raw from screaming.

 

“Zhong Chenle.” Chenle croaked hoarsely, wincing at his voice.

 

Jongin offered a small smile at his reply. “I know.”

 

“Then why the fuck did you imply a question for my name in your introduction.” Chenle deadpanned. He didn’t understand why he was here and why someone hasn’t tortured him yet. That’s what gangs do... right?

 

Jongin shrugged. He stepped closer and whistled at the bruises on Chenle’s face. “Baekhyun didn’t go light, did he?

 

It was Chenle’s turn to shrug. He really did not have any recollection of what happened. “The tea smelled very good.” Chenle tried to lighten the mood.

 

It seemed to work as Jongin threw his head back in laughter. He wiped at his eyes and coughed to calm down. “Baekhyun originally took you because someone wanted a person. It had to be a pretty person and Baek just leaped at the chance. What we didn’t know is that the person who wanted you found someone else and now Baekhyun is beating himself up for kidnapping you.” Jongin explained seriously. “He apologizes on the behalf of EXO.”

 

Chenle found himself nodding at the explanation. Seems reasonable enough.

 

Jongin hummed and stepped back into the shadows. “You don’t have to worry about being mistreated here though. The worst thing that’ll happen is that you’ll be too spoiled.” Jongin waved and Chenle grinned at the man before he teleported away.

 

Chenle waited for a minute before moving to get out of bed. He headed in the direction of what looked like a closet and Chenle couldn’t help but gasp at the sheer size and the many hangers holding different clothing on them.

 

There were endless choices of colors ranging from pastel to dark. Varieties of hoodies, sweatshirts, jeans, and heck even skirts. Chenle decided that he’d wear some of them for fun later.

 

His eyes spotted a note taped to the door and his hand gravitated towards it like a magnet.

 

 

_Hello Chenle._

_If you are awake then good afternoon! There is food waiting outside of your door for you and this house has everything you could possibly need. Enjoy the selection of clothing we prepared for you._

_Don’t worry about your brother or gang. You can always go back when you want to, just say the word. You have no reason to stress your angelic little head while you are staying at the EXO residence._

_I hope you didn’t mind what Baek did. He is terribly sorry for what he has done and wishes to make it up to you by going shopping later today._

 

_-PCY_

 


End file.
